


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by alienofficial



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Pepper and Morgan are mentioned but not seen!!, rated for language, tony isn't dead so none of the mysterio stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienofficial/pseuds/alienofficial
Summary: It’s 3:49 a.m. and Harley can’t sleep.He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s sleeping alone, or because he knows all his friends are awake on the other side of the world having the time of their lives together, or if his body just really hates him and doesn’t want him to have a good nights sleep.Knowing his life, it’s probably some hellish combination of the three.OrAnonymous asked:Hi! I just read your fic on AO3 WOW I’m in love, I just have to say that first. And could I please request a combination of angst #3 and #17 with an insomniac/sleep deprived Harley and fluff specifically? Thanks so much!!





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Srry it took me a few days (edit: WEEKS. I’m so sorry lmao) I am v slow n dumb!!! Hope you enjoy tho
> 
> This takes place during FFH but there are NO spoilers. Tony is also alive because why not
> 
> _#3: “Why are you awake right now?”_
> 
> _#17: “If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.”_
> 
> Title is from the song by Paul Anka

It’s 3:49 a.m. and Harley can’t sleep.

He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s sleeping alone, or because he knows all his friends are awake on the other side of the world having the time of their lives together, or if his body just really hates him and doesn’t want him to have a good nights sleep.

Knowing his life, it’s probably some hellish combination of the three.

He’s scrolling through his Instagram feed, skipping through memes to get to the photos all of his classmates are posting of their trip to Europe. Smiling at a few photos Peter posted where he posed in front of various tourist sites with Ned and MJ he stops and stares at one of the photos of only MJ and Ned and…… Betty? Who are holding hands?

What.

**Harley - _sent one minute ago_**

_Ned_

_What??? The hell???????_

_You and Betty ??????????????????_

_I didn’t even know she knew your name_

**Ned - _received just now_**

_TECHNICALLY …. she didn’t_

_We got halfway through the flight before she asked for it_

**MJ - _received just now_**

_He thought she was talking about his name on the game he was playing and gave her his screen name lmao_

**Harley - _sent just now_**

_N E D_

**Ned - _received just now_**

_ITS NOT MY FAULT_

_IT WAS A VERY CONFUSING AND INTENSE TIME FOR ME OK_

_I WAS MID BATTLE_

Harley doesn’t get the chance to respond before he’s got an incoming call taking up his screen, chest clenching at the photo of Peter that blows up. It’s one of his favorites, with Peter’s eyes closed and mouth stretched into a grin as he leans his head into Harley’s hand that is culling his face.

His grin from his conversation with Ned fades into something he knows is softer, fonder.

“Hey, Pete,” Harley answers, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Folding one of his arms behind his head, he closes his eyes and listens to Peter talk hoping he can just picture him laying next to him instead of in Venice right now.

“What are you doing awake right now?” Peter asks. “It’s almost 10 a.m. here, which means it’s almost 4 for you.”

“I don’t know. Just couldn’t sleep I guess,” Harley pauses before continuing. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Harley swears he can nearly hear the smile in Peter’s voice, then a commotion in the background and a very distinct “_gross_” that sounds like MJ. Peter doesn’t say anything for a moment and Harley assumes he’s walking away from the group because the background sounds start to dim.

“I wish you were here with us,” Peter sighs, and Harley finds himself nodding along even though the other boy can’t see him.

Harley wasn’t allowed to go on the Europe trip with the rest of his class because he _“missed the deadline”_ which was technically true, he’ll agree to that, but it’s not like it was his fault.

The deadline for permission slips and down payments for the Europe trip were due on the last day of school for the Fall semester, meaning Harley missed it because he didn’t even start going to Midtown until the start of the following semester. He hadn’t minded knowing he was going to miss out until halfway through the semester, and by then it was too late to even think about getting into the trip.

How was he supposed to know he was gonna get three best friends and a boyfriend at his new school _within the first semester?_

Now Harley was stuck in New York City for the first few weeks of summer break without any of his friends.

Great.

“Hey, you know what they say,” Harley jokes, laying back against his pillows. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

There’s a snort on the other end of the line and his smile perks back up a bit. Closing his eyes as he gets comfortable on his bed, he asks his boyfriend how the trip has been so far and begins to doze to the soft sounds of Peter’s voice.

~~~~~~~

Harley wakes three hours later to a silent phone and a text message from Peter.

**Peter - _received at 3:56 a.m._**

_Goodnight sleepy head_

_Text me when you wake up_

Instead of following directions, he drops his phone back against the mattress and lets out a loud sigh. That had been the deepest and longest continuous sleep he’s gotten in the past few days and he’s _tired_. He can’t talk to Peter about it since he knows all Peter can do is worry about it from halfway across the world and he’s supposed to be enjoying himself, not worried about his sleep deprived boyfriend.

Deciding 6 a.m. was probably the latest he was going to be sleeping today, Harley forced himself up to start his day of annoying Tony in the lab and goofing around with Morgan when he inevitably got kicked out.

~~~~~~~~

Days begin to pass in a blur of not sleeping, talking to Peter on the phone for a while, being in the lab to either tinker with his projects or annoy Tony, and spending time with Pepper in her gardens. The routine of it all should be starting to grate on his nerves but to be honest, he’s too tired to really put that much emotion into it.

Pepper and Tony have, apparently, reached the end of their rope with standing by.

“Why do you look like an extra from that shitty zombie movie with Jesse Eisenberg?” Tony asks one day while he and Harley do the dishes after dinner.

“Don’t disrespect the cinematic masterpiece that is Zombieland, old man, you just have no taste,” Harley replies, placing a new cleaned plate onto the drying rack. “And it’s nothing, I just haven’t been sleeping well.”

“‘_Haven’t been sleeping well_’, he says” Tony mocks. “Kid, you look like the longest you’ve shut your eyes in the past two days was to blink. What’s going on?”

Harley wanted to deny the accusations, say everything was fine, but he knew that would take _talking_ and _explaining _and_ lying _and that would take more energythan just confessing to the lack of sleep and he was just _so tired_. So instead he just sighs, turns around to lean against the counter, and shrugs.

Tony’s eyes are looking more worried now, but Harley isn’t really focusing on him. His headache that he’s had for the past couple of days is beginning to intensify, so he shuts his eyes against the harsh kitchen lights and covers his face with his palms. He feels hands holding his forearms and a gentle pull, and instead of asking what’s going on, he drops his arms and lets Tony guide him.

He’s too tired to fight.

He feels frustration start to rise when he realizes Tony is just leading him to his room because doesn’t Tony get it? It’s not that Harley isn’t trying to sleep, he just_ can’t._

Tony must see the frustration on his face because he murmurs a quiet “_just humor me, kiddo_” before he instructs Harley to get dressed for bed and that he’ll be right back. So Harley follows instructions and changes into a pair of sweats and a soft t-shirt before he brushes his teeth, then finally settling on his bed.

Unsurprisingly, Harley’s mind stays wide awake even as his body begs for sleep.

He hears Tony walking down the hall towards his room but keeps his eyes closed until he hears the door open, and when the man does walk in to the room he’s holding something Harley definitely wasn’t expecting.

“A blanket?” Harley snorts, shaking his head and closing his eyes. “I don’t know if you remember this, but I’ve got a comforter on my bed already and a few spares in my closet. I don’t need another blanket.”

Tony doesn’t answer for a moment and instead just throws the blanket over Harley, then sits on the edge of the bed. Harley peeks one eye open to stare at the man in silent question.

“This isn’t just a blanket. It’s weighted,” Tony says, smiling slightly at the confused expression Harley still wears. “Weighted blankets used to help me sleep when I was even more of a paranoid mess years ago. Figured it might be worth the shot to see if it helped you.”

“But I’m not paranoid,” Harley says, even as his eye lids grow heavier. The weight of the blanket pressing him in to the mattress is calming in a way he wouldn’t have expected.

“No,” Tony agrees, running one hand through Harley’s hair. “But you are anxious about missing out and being away from your friends, and that’ll keep you up just the same.” Harley hums in easy agreement, not even comprehending what Tony is really saying as the words go in one ear and out the other. His brain is catching up on the fact that he’s finally going to be able to get some sleep and is nosediving headfirst into the state of unconsciousness.

“I’ll wake you up when May goes to pick up Peter from the airport tomorrow, ok?” Harley’s struck with the knowledge that more days had passed than he’d realized, and almost wakes himself back up in the excitement of his friends finally coming home, but Tony’s hand is still tracing patterns in his hair and the blanket is pressing his body down and his brain is screaming at him to sleep, so instead he finally lets go and falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~

_It is way too bright outside to be before 9 a.m. _is Harley’s first thought when he wakes up. His second is _holy shit I just slept for more than 12 hours._

The confusion he feels doubles when he sees that not only is it past 9 a.m. but it’s _noon _and what the hell? Tony was supposed to wake him up to go to the airport with May. Was Peter’s flight delayed? He checks his phone, but the only notifications he has are in his Snapchat group with Peter, MJ, and Ned where they keep sending updates on their flight home.

Harley’s attention is stolen away when he hears one of Morgan’s delighted screams from down the hall, which brings his attention to the door, and are those Peter’s suitcases?

He doesn’t get anymore time to speculate because the door to his room is opening and there, in all his jet lagged glory, is Peter Parker.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” the boy grins from the door way. “Thanks for finally joining us.”

Harley’s brain is still half asleep and isn’t comprehending what is going on. Peter. Is here. In his room. In New York. What?

“How did you know I was awake?” Is Harley’s first idiotic question. Peter blushes and raises one hand to scratch the back of his neck, a tell tale sign he’s embarrassed.

“I was, uh, listening to your heartbeat. I could hear the change when you woke up,” is his reply and it’s so idiotically adorable and _Peter_that it finally sets in that _holy shit Peter is here!_

The sudden wave of longing isn’t exactly surprising, but it is crushing.

“If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart,” is all Harley has to say before he’s encased in a tight embrace, strong arms pulling him up against his boyfriends body.

“What’s going on, Harley? Mr. Stark called Aunt May and told her you needed sleep more than you needed to go with her to the airport.” Peter asked, not even pulling back to look Harley in the eyes. Perfectly fine with that, Harley relaxed even more into the warm body he was being held against.

“S’nothing,” He says, pulling away but reaching down to hold one of Peter’s hands in his own. “Just couldn’t sleep well the past few weeks. He helped me out last night and apparently made the executive decision that our reunion could wait.”

“He said you looked like an extra from zombie world.”

“It’s _Zombieland_ you heathens, have you never experienced the cinematic wonder of watching Woody Harrelson kill zombies over twinkies?” Harley asks, exasperated. He only gets a small laugh and a fond look out of the boy before Peter presses a kiss to his lips, effectively shutting him up. The kiss was slow and sweet, lips moving gently against each other and in no hurry to make it something else.

“I missed you,” Peter says when they’ve pulled apart.

“I missed you, too,” Harley says before breaking off into a yawn, shaking his head afterwards to try and rid himself from the sleepiness. Peter’s grin turns a little mischievous as he looks towards the closed door then back to the boy in front of him.

“You wanna take a nap? Tony won’t let me cause he says I ‘need to get adjusted back to this time zone’,” he says in an awful nasally impression of Tony’s voice. “But he can’t stop me if we nap together cause he won’t wanna wake you.”

Harley barks out a laugh, cupping his boyfriends cheek and placing another kiss to his lips before nodding in agreement. “Yeah, I could go for a nap already. Gotta catch up on all that beauty sleep I missed.”

As Peter changes into a pair of pajama bottoms, Harley starts to get back under his covers before he pops back up with a wide grin.

“Hey, Pete. You ever used a weighted blanket?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have sleeping problems like me then you know the absolute giving blessing that is weighted blankets. If you’ve never used one, I HIGHLY recommend one if you’ve got the money. They’re expensive but absolutely worth every penny.
> 
> Also you can pry gardener!Harley from my cold dead hands. Growing up low income means growing your own fruit and veggies or rarely getting them cause they’re expensive. A single working mom wouldn’t have the time to be the only one tending the garden
> 
> Prompts are welcome but absolutely cannot promise anything speedy….. fic writers who can write multiple things in a day?? I’m in awe of you


End file.
